Dreams & Malsons
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016- Road Kamelot— Road es la Noé con la memoria de los sueños y manipula estos a su antojo. Pero el aburrimiento que siente en una noche le hace querer divertirse... A su manera. —D. Gray Man no me pertenece—
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: K+**

—Me aburro… —dijo, pese a que nadie la escuchaba.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sosteniendo su rostro en forma humana, el cual presentaba grandes signos de aburrimiento.

Lero y Tikky no estaban ahí para divertirla. El primero se había ido con el Conde a sabía Dios dónde y el segundo a la búsqueda de una inocencia en un país norteamericano. Y los demás Noes también estaban ocupados con sus cosas.

Era la única que no tenía nada que hacer, y eso era extremadamente aburrido.

Quería jugar. Jugar a algo, no importaba lo que fuese…

La imagen de un joven de cabellos blancos y orbes grises se le vino a la mente, junto a un nombre.

 _Allen Walker._

Quizá podría entretenerse un rato con él.

Todo sería mejor mientras no se mantuviera en aquel lugar.

Se levantó con aquella idea en la cabeza e hizo aparecer una puerta frente a ella. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba Allen, pero si no se equivocaba, a aquella hora debería estar durmiendo.

Dormir…

Eso equivalía a tener sueños. Y era lo que más le gustaba a Road, manipular los sueños a su antojo y convertirlos en pesadillas.

Ordenó aparecer frente a la puerta del cuarto del exorcista, y ahí fue donde apareció.

Pero el muchacho, para su mala suerte, no estaba durmiendo, sino que estaba con alguien que, posiblemente, le hubiera despertado.

A juzgar por las voces, quizá estuviera dialogando con una chica. No estaba del todo segura, pues la puerta estaba cerrada.

La curiosidad hizo mella en la Noé, y por ello decidió entreabrir el objeto que le dificultaba la visión, para descubrir una cara conocida en una escena poco deseada por ella.

La exorcista que había capturado anteriormente, conocida como Lenalee, se abrazaba a Allen como si no hubiera mañana.

¿Quién se creía que era esa chica?

Su rostro se contrajo en una muestra de molestia, pero al rato sonrió.

Esa chica no sabía bien lo que era molestar a Road Kamelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Género: Family**

—Tranquila, Lenalee —decía Allen mientras acariciaba los verdes cabellos de la exorcista.

Road se fijó en que la chica estaba llorando.

—Lo siento… Allen-kun… —se disculpó Lenalee, separándose del chico—. No debería agobiarte con mis problemas…

—No lo haces —Allen sonrió, cosa que a la Noé no le hizo gracia. Sobretodo porque sonreía a la de orbes violetas.

—Sí que lo hago, mira que despertarte a estas horas por una simple pesadilla…

Sí, era muy tonta, se dijo Road. ¿Despertar a alguien sólo por un sueño algo malillo sin poca importancia?

 _«Te voy a enseñar lo que es una pesadilla, exorcista»_

Atrapó la mente de la joven de cabellos verdes y la metió en el mundo de los sueños. Allen vio con preocupación como se derrumbaba, para luego caer él también.

Sonrió. Empezaba el juego.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en un mundo oscuro, como en una cueva. A su alrededor, Road hizo aparecer a su querido tío Tikky, claramente imaginado pero con gran parecido al original.

Después de todo, eran familia y lo conocía bien.

Reía mientras veía como los exorcistas luchaban juntos para intentar derrotar a Tikky, y le pareció divertido aumentar la presión.

—Agradeced que no he hecho aparecer al Conde —río mientras flotaba alrededor de los jóvenes, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—¡Tú! ¡Sabía que tenías algo que ver con esto! —exclamó Allen, mirándola con enfado mientras esquivaba un ataque del Noé creado.

—Claro, después de todo, los sueños son mi especialidad —sonrió al ver la cara del exorcista.

—¿A esto le llamas sueño? —intervino Lenalee—. ¡Pues dejame decirte que tu familia es una pesadilla!

La sonrisa de Road desapareció por completo. Entonces, la joven de cabellos verdes se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Con mi familia no te metas, exorcista —una repentina y poderosa ráfaga de aire la empujó hasta una pared.

Unas velas flotantes la apuntaron inmediatamente como dardos, listas para penetrar el cuerpo de la chica, inconsciente por el fuerte golpe.

—Ahora vas a saber lo que es tener una pesadilla de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emoción: Odio**

—¡Lenalee! —exclamó Allen, dejando a la ilusión del Noé atrás e interponiéndose entre su amiga y las velas dispuestas a matarle.

—Apartate, Allen —ordenó la Noé.

—No pienso hacerlo, es mi compañera y amiga.

Qué idiotas eran los humanos. Arriesgando sus propias vidas por salvar otras.

Esos sentimientos de compañerismo y heroicismo eran los que odiaban. Si por lo menos fueran familia, lo entendería, pero si solo eran "amigos" ¿para qué arriesgarse?

Si fuera humana, quizá lo entendería. Pero no le hacía especial ilusión ser una de ellos, con aquellas cosas que tanto odiaba.

Quizá odiaba la tonta lógica que tenían.

—¿Vas a morir por esa chica? —preguntó, sin bajar sus armas.

—No vamos a morir —aseguró, cubriéndose con su brazo izquierdo—. Lenalee es mi amiga, no permitiré que le hagas algo.

Le miró fijamente. Odiaba. Odiaba aquel sentido de la amistad en alguien que no era su familia, que algún día le podría traicionar, que podía ser un hipócrita.

Pero a la vez, aquel sentimiento en Allen le inspiraba una especie de valentía que jamás imaginó sentir en un humano. No se había equivocado al pensar que aquel chico era especial, diferente en algún sentido.

No era como los demás humanos, y por esa razón no se veía capaz de matarle igual que a Lenalee, a la que asesinaría sin siquiera pensarlo.

¿Sería porque tenía la volutad de otro Noé, el decimocuarto? ¿O era algo más?

No lo sabía, pero sí tenía clara una cosa.

Odiaría matarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forma de dormir: Pesadilla**

—Te perdonaré la vida esta vez, Allen —habló tras un momento de tensión—. Solo quería divertirme un rato, y lo he conseguido.

Sonriendo, hizo que el Noé ilusorio desapareciera, pese a que no había atacado más debido a las órdenes mentales de Road.

—Nos volveremos a ver, pero no siempre seré tan condescendiente —dijo mientras abría una puerta que había creado, saliendo del mundo de los sueños a la vez que los exorcistas.

Sintió su mirada llena de rabia tras ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, volvió al mismo lugar de antes. Frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven exorcista.

El chico también estaba dentro, y había posado a Lenalee rápidamente encima de la cama. No la había matado, tan sólo estaba inconsciente, pero el de cabello blanquecino estaba nuy preocupado.

Preocupación. Una emoción amarga que incluso ella sentía por su familia, pero jamás por alguien extraño, menos un humano.

Por supuesto, Allen era una clara excepción. Aunque empezaba a pensar que no era del todo humano, pues si lo fuera, Road no podría tener reparos en eliminarle.

Creó otra puerta, esta vez iría a casa. Ya se había divertido lo suficiente.

—¿Dónde habías estado, Road? —preguntó Tikky cuando cruzó el umbral.

—Oh, ya has vuelto —le hubiera abrazado sino fuera porque estaba tan cansada que lo único que le apetecía era acostarse en la cama—. Estaba jugando.

Sin añadir nada más, fue directa a su habitación y se metió en el colchón.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

Sin embargo, los volvió a abrir al rato, sorprendida de haber pasado aquella experiencia tan extraña. Ella, que era la Noé con la memoria de los sueños, que controlaba aquello a su antojo, se había visto intervenida por una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que anunciaba algo temible.

El Conde, Tikky, sus padres, su familia… todos eran derrotados por un solo exorcista tan poderoso que aun no creía cómo había podido aniquilar a la familia Noé, exceptuandola a ella.

Excepto a Road, porque a pesar del cariño a su familia, se había aliado con aquel exorcista que estaba asesinándolos.

 _«Tonterías, nunca haría eso»_

Tras aquel pensamiento, volvió a dormir. No fue sucumbida de nuevo por aquel mal sueño, pero no olvidaría el rostro y nombre de aquel exorcista al que ayudaba.

Un joven con cabellos blancos y orbes grisáceos llamado Allen Walker.


End file.
